


They hold high their prized possession.

by ladymdc



Series: Murder Husbands™️ [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A fancy one with a dopamine injector, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Whatever Jack wanted, then he would have it.That was the point of this, wasn’t it? For Rhys to let go of it all and trust that Jack would take care of him?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Murder Husbands™️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857106
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	They hold high their prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE DISCORD ✨
> 
> Song inspo/title situation: [You Are Mine](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dd0OgF6h9sXrj7jhRPUhB?si=1-6yjku2T66jh4svxtOeCA) (Mutemath)
> 
> I can't say the idea of pet play ever really struck a chord with me until I saw [this artwork](https://sgtcoolbeans.tumblr.com/post/133574160325/i-will-stick-puppy-play-on-everything-i-love) & ivan suggested a dopamine collar reward. Apparently, it doesn't take much to interest me in a new kink. Who knew?
> 
> With that said, due to the nature of the D/s relationship I built in TCWM— [ that universe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857106) is where I am self-indulgently filing this work away. However, this can be 100% consumed without having read that fic. It's just sort of my personal Rhack canon now & I can't help but want to dabble in co-CEO land.

Despite the unstoppable power Rhys’ mind held, sometimes it got away from him. Stress did weird shit to him when the root cause was something out of his control, and Jack always intervened before Rhys got so far outside of himself that Jack barely recognized him. 

It was easy enough to remind him that they were in it together. That they were far more than just a team.

Rhys did not just choose Jack, did not just give himself over to him physically but also mentally. He put his trust in Jack to know his limits and boundaries better than he did. Rhys was his in a way that was so very raw that sometimes it felt like nothing else mattered. 

It had taken a cool goddamn minute for Jack to accept that exposed vulnerability, but now when Rhys felt like he was not good enough, Jack corrected it without fail. Not because he wanted to, but because he needed to. He needed to take away Rhys’ confusion and uncertainty and give him reassurance. 

Jack had forewarned him the night before. He always did when he knew Rhys needed to recenter. His eyes had flooded with relief even though his mouth had quirked wryly as though he were indulging Jack. 

“Whatever you want,” he had said. 

And it was— in the form of the usual mandatory lazy day. Throughout, Jack saw Rhys abided by that. Minimal work restricted to items he knew would only stress Rhys out more if he ignored them like checking his messages or reviewing R&D updates. However, beyond that, Jack took care of anything that could not wait and instructed Rhys to take it easy. 

There were times when he would ask Rhys to pass him something or hunt down something random that would make him get up and go out of his way to help out. Jack would watch him with a dark want in his eyes, and Rhys would flush beneath that gaze, and they did not need to say anything. He saw the way Rhys savored those simple moments and liked the constant reminder that Jack needed Rhys just as much as he needed him. 

Rhys did well, just as he always did, and when it came time for him to let it all go, Jack could already feel the anticipation building. He could feel that Rhys shared it, like a resonating hum filling the space between them. They were quite adept at reading one another, and as his hand slid down, mapping the length of Rhys’ spine down to the tail itself, Jack knew he was well on his way. 

“Good job, kitten,” he said quietly, letting the brown fur, fluffy and soft like a longhaired cat’s would be, slide loosely through his hand. It swayed as Jack released it, skimming the backs of Rhys’ thighs, and he shivered slightly. 

“Turn around and sit back on your knees.” 

Rhys complied, settling down before where Jack was seated on the sofa and drew in a quick breath before letting it out slowly, evenly. No doubt, the new position shifted the angle of the plug inside him. Pushing into him, settling deep in new and… interesting ways. The silicone providing comfort as well as pleasure until Jack was ready to do it himself. 

The ears were next. 

Attached to a thin burnished steel headband were two triangular cat ears made of leather and the same fluffy brown fur. Custom made, of course, as was the tail. At the sight of it, Rhys briefly gave him a dry look that had Jack smiling, but he said nothing. 

Jack slid it on and spent several minutes arranging his hair, which was free from product as he had requested, so that it naturally covered the headband. Once satisfied, Jack further tipped Rhys’ head back with two fingers under his chin, exposing the long pale expanse of his neck. 

There was an abrupt swell of possessiveness at the expression on Rhys’ face as he gazed up at Jack. Like there was nothing else in the universe but him, like Rhys would never give a shit about anything else again. He made a low sound of satisfaction, eyes dropping to the concentric circles tattooed onto his throat. Which, Jack was dying to sink his teeth into.

He wanted to touch the planes of his chest, the dip of his waist, then his cock, a pleasant heaviness between his long legs folded underneath him. Jack settled for cupping Rhys’ jaw and dragging his thumb along his cheekbone.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured. 

Then, after a long moment of consideration, Jack gently stroked his hair, letting the soft strands card through his fingers. Jack kept his expression carefully even, but the touch was something very close to reverent, and Rhys knew it. With a small sound of pleasure, Rhys closed his eyes and soaked it in. 

Jack’s mouth lightly brushed the corner of his, and Rhys parted his lips, turning his face toward him almost instinctively. His nose grazed Jack’s cheek before he descended upon Rhys’ mouth.

He felt Rhys’ tongue push against his own, and Jack tilted his head further back to take him deeper into his mouth. The sound Rhys made in response to the change in positioning made Jack want to throw his carefully laid plans out the fucking window and give his kitten exactly what he wanted.

He’d never had such an intense erection in his entire goddamn life.

With tremendous effort, Jack pulled back.

“Dinner first,” he said, and even though Rhys looked disappointed, he nodded. It went without saying that it displeased Jack when he skipped meals, and odds were, Rhys would be overwrought by the time they were finished and would pass smooth the fuck out. 

Jack retrieved the plate of sushi he had tucked out of sight on the side table, and Rhys’ mouth quirked again. Eyebrow raised, he lifted a piece of maki with his fingers and held it out to him. 

Rhys took it with a sigh. 

“If sitting like that is hard on your legs, get more comfortable,” Jack said conversationally, then popped a roll into his own mouth. 

There was a patterned rug between Rhys and the hardwood flooring, but that didn’t mean it felt great. Making him sit there like that and  _ wait  _ while Jack made sure he ate was punishment enough for skipping as many meals as Jack knew he had lately. 

Rhys shifted, bringing his legs out from directly beneath him and bending them off to one side. Despite the way he tried to keep his weight off-center, the movement undoubtedly pressed against the base of the plug, pushing it into him. Rhys tilted his head to the side, and the slight flush of color Jack had spotted on his cheeks earlier returned. He was still fully hard. 

Not that Jack was faring much better. There was a wet spot on his boxers from where his cock was trapped in his jeans; he could feel it there. 

They ate in silence, merely letting the anticipation build. Intentional soft brushes of his fingertips against Rhys’ lips as Jack fed him. A hint tongue in response. At least, until Rhys turned his head aside and said: “No, thank you.”

Absently, Jack nodded and set the plate aside. He trusted Rhys to know when he had enough. What he did not trust was Rhys taking care of himself properly when he got wrung out. After dusting off his hands, he touched Rhys’ cheek, coaxing him back. Then leaned down to press a soft kiss to his mouth. Rhys’ eyes fluttered closed, and he practically preened at the small reward. 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Jack decided. “Alright?” 

Rhys reopened his eyes and nodded. Whatever Jack wanted, then he would have it. That was the point of this, wasn’t it? For Rhys to let go of it all and trust that Jack would take care of him? 

“While I’m gone, I want you to curl up on the couch here,” Jack continued. “Digest for a bit, but don’t think about any of the shit that’s been stressing you out. I won’t be longer than necessary.” 

“Alright,” he agreed, mouth quirking faintly. 

Once Jack got up, he moved onto the sofa. He deliberately towered over him a moment so he could look down at Rhys stretched out on his side, tall and thin in an almost elegant way. 

Yep. He needed a shower. 

An ice fucking cold one. 

Except, it didn’t do much to tamp down his arousal. When he returned to Rhys, wearing sweats and a t-shirt and towel drying his hair, Jack was still half-hard. Then his dick instantly perked allllll the way back up only from the sight of Rhys and the thought of what Jack was going to do to him.

Rhys smiled lazily as Jack kneeled down next to him. He reached out to brush a few loose locks from Rhys’ forehead.

“Good job, kitten,” Jack praised gently. Then he made sure his tone was serious when he asked: “What’s your safeword.”

It was just a thing Jack always made sure they covered before starting anything new. They had talked about this specific scene weeks ago. Usually, every point was thoroughly discussed, but Rhys had agreed to allow the reward for his good behavior to be unknown. Because, yeah, of course, he did. Rhys was his fucking enabler. He was always just as willing to give Jack whatever the fuck he wanted too. 

“Ratch,” Rhys replied without missing a beat.

Jack smirked, then said: “Lean up for me.” And reached under the sofa for the thin wooden box he had stashed there. The collar, Jack was sure, Rhys would love. Even if he got another dry look before Rhys lifted his chin, exposing the long line of his throat for him. It was made of soft, buttery leather, with diamonds spaced evenly along the length— 

And a single dopamine injector. 

When the magnetic lock activated with a faint click, Rhys’ breath caught briefly, then flew out around a soft moan.

“Does that feel good?” Jack murmured, tracing his finger along the leather. Rhys’ cock, hanging limply between his legs, twitched and threatened to swell.

Rhys hummed and leaned into the touch like a cat. It was the standard reflexive tactile response Jack was accustomed to as Rhys started to go under. Just because it was being induced almost instantaneously by the manufactured dopamine didn’t make it any less—  _ his.  _

“Get comfortable again, kitten.” 

As Rhys stretched out again, Jack cradled his head in his hand, threading his fingers into the soft strands. Then Jack began to touch him. 

He followed the length of Rhys’ collarbones before dragging his fingers down his sternum. Mapped the blue tattoos where they contrasted artfully. Jack smoothed his hand over his ribs and along his belly. Undoubtedly, Rhys was beginning to feel warm and hazy with desire, almost floaty, as Jack’s hand moved across his skin. His thoughts starting to slow; time seeming to suspend. 

Jack kissed him, tasting his gasps and quiet sighs and feeling the heat of his mouth. The kiss was gentle, almost sweet, until Jack stroked along the underside of his cock.

Rhys moaned loudly into his mouth, and Jack’s hand moved to his jaw. He guided Rhys back into the kiss and licked into his mouth with slow purpose before running his fingers along the hard length again.

“That’s it,” Jack murmured, taking his time to savor every last inch. “You’ve been so good for me today.”

Rhys pried his eyes open and looked up at him. The intensity of the desire in his eyes made a wave of heat pass through Jack, but this time he welcomed it. 

“Think you can keep doing that?” Jack asked, fisting him. He was thick and warm in the circle of his fingers, and Jack slowly slid his hand up the length of him. 

“Whatever you want,” Rhys breathed.

“You’re everything I’ve wanted,” said Jack, voice rough as he toyed with the tip for a moment. 

“Jack—“ Rhys moaned, low and rumbly.

“I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you right now. Lift your hips up for me.”

Jack stood as Rhys rolled onto his elbows and knees. He placed a firm palm flat on the small of Rhys’ back, twisting the plug deeper, drawing another lovely sound from Rhys’ throat, before backing off and slipping it out. 

“In my lap, kitten,” Jack told him, shoving his sweats down just enough to free his cock. His ass had barely hit the sofa, and Rhys was already swinging a leg over Jack to straddle him. 

“You’re going to take me nice and slow,” he said as he rubbed the wet tip of himself against Rhys’ entrance. Jack squeezed his thigh, then Rhys began to sink down the length of him. He let out a groan once seated fully on Jack’s cock.

“Christ,” Jack hissed as Rhys sat back until his ass was pressed firmly against his pelvis and deliberately rolled his hips as he began to fuck him. “You’re incredible. I was going to have you suck me off, but you were so patient. So willing to do whatever you needed to have me. I bet you would have sat here quietly for hours.” 

Rhys moaned an affirmation, and Jack steadied him on his lap with both hands on his hips. Glancing down, he could barely see the space between where their bodies met. Where his cock was sliding in and out of Rhys. And Jack heard himself swear. Then, looking up, Jack couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of Rhys above him, completely his and stunning in its entirety.

He was beautifully wrecked. His face was flushed with color high on his cheekbones and mouth half-open. Rhys’ eyes were dark, the mismatched rings of his irises thin around his expanded pupils. 

“I wish you could see yourself the way I do,” Jack murmured, then buried his fingers into Rhys’ hair and pulled. His head arched back, and Jack wrapped his hand around his throat. Rhys moaned loudly at the reminder. 

_ Mine.  _

Despite the change in positioning and the strain it must be causing on his flesh and blood arm, Rhys continued to move slowly, twisting his hips gently. 

“You aren’t just good. You’re perfect.”

He felt Rhys’ inhalation of pleasure rather than heard it. Then he curled his fingers around Rhys’ cock and began to stroke him as Rhys took the entire length of him over and over  _ and over _ again into his welcoming heat. 

“Jack— I want to come.”

“I know you do, Rhys, and I want you to.” 

He was so hard, he was so close.

Jack tightened his grip and murmured: “That’s it, kitten.” As Rhys stiffened all over, his cock throbbing in Jack’s fist. 

“Just like that. Perfect.” Pleasure swelled up Jack’s spine and built hot and heavy between his legs. “You always are. Always taking everything I give you.” 

He pulled Rhys into him and sank his teeth into his throat, just below the collar, and wrapped his hands around the curve of Rhys’ ass. Jack felt the shudder work its way through Rhys’ body as he fucked him on his cock, working him through it until Jack came too. 

When Jack was done, Rhys was spent and over-sensitive. He was slumped into Jack with his face tucked into the crook of Jack’s neck. His breath was hot against his already heated skin. Jack lowkey wished he had undressed for this, but hey, all he had to do was take his shirt off, and he’d be good as new. 

Jack pressed his thumb to the magnetic lock and removed the collar. Then he smoothed his hand up and down the length of Rhys’ back and gazed absently out the window at the endless stars. 

“You alright?”

Rhys’ chest moved in amusement, not enough to become laughter, but it was there. “Yeah, I’m great,” he said, lifting his head. “Just tired.”

Jack lightly smacked his rump. “Let’s get you cleaned up then.”

Once finished and dressed in fresh clothing, Rhys surprised Jack by grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the sofa in the living room. Lightly complaining about how Jack had a piss poor definition of ‘anything that couldn’t wait’ and had spent most of the day working instead of hanging out with him. Jack rolled his eyes at his movie selection but gladly settled his weight on top of Rhys. 

He sighed as fingers stroked his hair, then smoothed across the web of scarring over his shoulder. Rhys was not seeking them out, they were just there. They were just a part of him that Rhys accepted like everything else. He was a living contradiction. By all rights, he should despise Jack with every fiber of his being. 

But he didn’t. 

Jack could hear Rhys’ heart beating calmly in his chest, and it was strange how much it seemed to sound like his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading ♥️


End file.
